Evangelion X
by Raiblu8
Summary: The Angels are attacking NERV. It is up to a new group of pilots, and their Evas, to defeat the Angels, and prevent the Third Impact. But, at what cost?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion, or anything related to it. That right is owned by Gainax, I think.^^;;; Also, I'd like to say that I used the description of NGE from *coughwithoutpermissioncough* but I'd be glad to take it down if the author wants it down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the turn of the millennium the inhabitants of Earth are nearly completely wiped out by a mysterious supposed meteorite strike on Antarctica. Roughly half the population dies as a direct result of the strike, and the rest are left to struggle for survival amidst the rising savage seas due to melting of the polar ice caps.  
  
Now the year is 2015. As the remnants of the human race cower in subterranean cities, a deadly war is being waged for what is left of the planet, and for what lies there within. On one side are the mysterious alien beings known only as the Angels, on the other, the special agency NERV and mankind's last hope for survival; the awe-inspiring Evangelions.  
  
Yet amongst the ongoing devastation, few weary individuals at NERV struggle to uncover and piece together the agency's long buried secrets and hidden agendas along with the mysteries surrounding the arrival of the Angels. Why was the Earth struck fifteen years ago? A mere simple unfortunate act of nature, or perhaps an act of vengeance instigated by beings more powerful than man. Why did NERV classify the Angel responsible for the first attack on Tokyo-3 as the third, not the first? And just why are the only qualified Eva pilots that of children born exactly nine months after the second impact that massacred over half the human race?  
  
The Angel was approaching. Trance dived, and cut its leg off with his Eva's steel wing. The Angel fell down, and Trance quickly got up, and took out his shuriken, jumping, and throwing it down, releasing a green fluid. The room went black.  
  
"Good training today. See you tomorrow." a male voice said over the intercom. The entry plug shot out of the "Eva", and Trance walked out of the room, to the NERV main control. He entered the room, and looked at the screen. There was a 3-D Picture of his Eva, Unit-07. It was based on a samurai, instead of an oni, a Japanese Demon. He could see the hat it had on, based from the hat rice farmers used. It had wings from its back, to act as a shield, and also the Eva's S2 engine was in there. It was used as a backup, but it wasn't perfected, so It could only run for 10 minutes after the internal battery ran out. The umbilical cable was connected to its neck, instead of the classic design where it was on its back. It had four eyes and a long chin, like a combination of Unit-01 and Unit-02, which were currently at Nerv-02 in Nevada, and Nerv-03 in Neo Berlin. It was colored blue, with gold undertones. There was also the special Murasame, a samurai sword, on the Eva's waist. Plus, it had a tail, and near the end was a huge shuriken.  
  
Trance looked at it, in slight awe. For the First Child in Nerv-01, in Tokyo-3, he had only piloted it once, but that was hard enough. Luckily, the Angel had retreated, but he knew it would come again. A girl paced up to him. "Hey!" she said, slapping him on the back.  
  
Trance cringed slightly. "Hi.. Sakura.." He said to her. Sakura walked slowly up to the screen.  
  
"That's your Eva?" the Second Child asked. "It looks mega cool! Mine was based off a neko. (AN: Neko is the Japanese word for Cat)" she said. She frowned. "But you get cooler weapons. It's not fair.."  
  
"Hey! My Eva was built for power! Yours was for speed!" Trance told her. Sakura's Eva was displayed from an earlier test. It was beige, with pink undertones. It had two eyes, and its ears could be taken off to act like twin daggers. It's claws were razor sharp, and it's eyes also served as lasers, as the Entry Plug went into the Eva's collar, modeled to look like rhinestones.  
  
"Well, since the test's over, wanna go to the arcade???" Sakura asked.  
  
Trance nodded, and added, "How 'bout we race?"  
  
"WAIT UP!" yelled Yumi, their guardian. "What if the Angel attacks again??? HMMMMM???" she asked, her voice yelled. "If you're out, the Angel could level Tokyo-3 before you even got a chance to react!!!" she said, exaggerating. At least, I hope so.she thought, biting her lip. "All right, But, I'll drive you guys over there." She sighed.  
  
"Okay.." Grumbled Trance, and ran out of the room, towards the NERV parking lot. "Sakura, you coming???" he laughed.  
  
She raced after him. "You know it!" she grinned. She jumped over a bar, and continued trying to catch up to Trance's head start.  
  
Yumi just shook her head, placing one hand onto her forehead. "Kids.." She said as she shook her head, in disbelief.  
  
"We're all doomed..." Someone said from the background.  
  
"Agreed." said another voice.  
  
Yumi started off at a brisk walk, and went into the elevator. She went to the parking lot, and waited for them by her car. Trance and Sakura finally showed up five minutes later, panting.  
  
"Why'd you push me???" Sakura yelled at Trance.  
  
"You tripped me first!!!" h yelled back.  
  
Oh my god, we are doomed... Yumi thought, a look of wide eyed disbelief on her face, that these were the people who would save the world. "Well, shall we?" she asked, and sat down in her car, starting it up, and revving slightly. Both Trance and Sakura jumped in. A few minutes later, they were traveling on the road. There was a huge honk. Yumi sped forward, and nearly avoided getting hit by a truck.  
  
"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, ASSHOLE!" the truck driver yelled.  
  
"WATCH OUT WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOURSELF, JACKASS!!!" Yumi yelled. "Damn I need a beer..." she grumbled, and stopped at the arcade. She went over to the trunk and opened it up, revealing a 6-Pack of beer. She grinned, slightly drooling. "Oh, you go on ahead!" she waved, looking greedily at a bottle.  
  
Trance and Sakura started to edge away from her, and both gave the man at the counter 50 yen, and both got 25 coins. "Fell like a game of air hockey?" Sakura grinned dangerously.  
  
"You know it!" Trance yelled back. He deposited his coins, and Sakura did the same. It started with a hum, and Trance shot the puck.  
  
There was a sudden explosion. A cross appeared in the air. The smell of fire was in the air, and screams were everywhere. A siren roared, saying: All civilians please go to your nearest shelter! All Pilots, please report to HQ!  
  
"COME." Yumi started, gasping for air after she almost choked on her beer, "ON!" she yelled at the two, jumping in the car quickly. They ran over and got in also, and it sped away, following another quake. About a minute later, Trance and Sakura jumped into the emergency elevator, which had no mechanics. It just dropped. Trance and Sakura held onto a bar, until it finally crashed, and they fell to the ground. The door opened, and they both ran out to the dressing rooms, without a word to each other.  
  
They both undressed, and started getting into their plug suits. Trance's was blue and gold, just like his Eva, while Sakura's was Pink and Red. They both fit their bodies exactly. They jetted out, and got into the Entry Plugs. They were inserted into the Eva, and a loud voice blared over the intercom. Pilots, ready to go? asked the commander.  
  
"Unit-07, ready to go!" Trance said over the intercom.  
  
"Unit-13, ready for action!" Sakura yelled, a grin spread on her face.  
  
The commander counted down as they readied for launch. 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2. 1... LAUNCH!" he roared.  
  
The Evas roared along the launch line, and finally surfaced right behind the Angel. Trance pulled the skuriken off his Eva's tail, and went in to attack the Angel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hoped you liked the first chapter in Evangelion X! I'm still new at this, so any reviews would help! Thanks! 


	2. Rogue Evangelion

Disclaimer: NGE is owned by Gainax, yadda yadda blah. *dies* -------------------------------------  
  
Trance ran at the Angel, and punched it in the face. The Angel's head wiggled, as if it were Jello, and hit back, sending the Eva hard into a building. "Sakura! Fight it off!" Trance yelled through the intercom.  
  
"Roger!" Sakura said, and pulled off her Eva's ears, which doubled as Progressive Knives. He ran at the Angel, daggers flailing as she attempted to hit it. Just as it punched her away, she slashed it, sending a green spray into the air.  
  
"Target Scanned!" Yumi yelled. Trance looked at the Angel. It was white, and it's head looked like a Kodama. It had small "hands" and "feet" but towered about 195 meters tall. It's core was in the dead center of it.  
  
"AIM FOR THE CORE!!!" Yumi screamed. Trance had no time to react as the Angel came out of nowhere and cut Trance's Umbilical Cable. "Unit-07 switching to reserve power!" yelled someone. "Five minutes and counting!"  
  
"Dammit!" Yumi yelled, hitting her hand on the table. Please, dear God, Please let Trance defeat this Angel before time runs out! Yumi silently prayed.  
  
The Angel was sent back by Sakura's kick. Trance finally got up, and removed his shuriken. He ran at the Angel, and threw it at the monster. It spiraled up, and came back, just like a boomerang. Trance caught it, and ran at the Angel, punching the core. But, the Angel threw him back again.  
  
"SHIT!!!" Yumi roared, and mentally cursed as well. "Trance! You got three minutes and thirty seconds of power left! At one minute, get your ass back to HQ!" she yelled.  
  
Sakura ran at the Angel, and stabbed it in the core. It tried to punch her away, but her Eva was too much. It finally cracked. Red shards sprayed out of it, like glitter. She jumped back, ready for an attack. After 30 seconds, she stated, "Target is Inactive. Mission Complete."  
  
In the HQ, everyone was cheering, and Yumi was yelling. "TRANCE! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!!!" Yokohari, one of her staff, came up to her.  
  
"Yumi! They just saved Japan! At least relax a bit!" Yokohari said, smiling warmly. The ground started rumbling, and a huge cross could be seen in the air.  
  
"DAMAGE REPORT?!?!?" Yumi yelled at Tsukaru, another one of her staff said.  
  
"No damage, just scorch marks. But, the Angel is gone." Tsukaru said. "It exploded, I guess."  
  
On the battlefield, Trance started walking back to the "launch pad" that Evas were released from. Just as he got on, and Unit-07 was locked in Place, his power ran out. In the cockpit, he sighed, and smiled to himself. "Our first win. I only hope that there aren't more of these. Or worse.. More powerful ones.."  
  
About half an hour later, Trance got out of the shower in his apartment. The commander said he'd get them back for tests later. Trance sighed. Just as he sat down on his couch, an alarm sounded, and metal jumped up from below the window, shielding it from everything. It closed off all exits, and a voice shouted: "This is a Level One Alert! Please do not panic. All Eva pilots have the day off." It said.  
  
"Damn strait we do! I can't even get out!!" Trance yelled. "I was going to go meet Yamato!!!" he shouted, and sighed. He sat down, and took out his cell phone. He quickly called Yamato. "Hey dude, sorry. There's an emergency at my place and, well, you know." He said. Yamato said it was alright, and they both hung up. He then called Yuri. "What's happening???" he asked.  
  
"The commander has been shot! By the Third Child!" she yelled, gulping down a liquid, which he was sure was beer. "They're sending a replacement now, but we have to be safe! The third child is. Oh my god. He's getting into Eva Unit-09!!! Dammit! Trance, I can't reach Sakura! You'll have to go out in Unit-07!!! I'll get a team down to your apartment!!!" she shouted, not pausing for any breath.  
  
15 minutes later, Trance was in his Plug Suit, and getting into the Entry Plug.  
  
"Yuri, I'll be alright!" Trance said, after Yuri put some charms on him for good luck. He could tell she was kind of drunk, that's how she was in a crisis. Usually drinking away.  
  
He felt a jolt as the hatch closed, and the chamber was being filled up with LCL. It felt wobbly as it was being put into the Eva. He felt a rush as he was jettisoned into the air, hit back immediately by the enemy Eva just when he got up. He slammed into a building, a hole made in the Eva's chest.  
  
Trance screamed in pain. Tears were flowing out of eyes. His heart was beating frantically. He shakily stood up, and stumbled in for an attack. Again, almost immediately he was slammed into another building, the other Eva ripping off his arm.  
  
Trance suddenly fell silent, as if the shock was too much. He tried to move his arm, but he couldn't. He started coughing up blood.  
  
"Trance!" asked a fuzzy voice, as he was slammed again, finally losing conciousness. ------------------------------------- Kind of Short. I worked on this for a while. Loss of inspiration. 


End file.
